Big Decisions
by Wishing77
Summary: This is a little two-shot a put together about Oliver and Lilly having to deal with a decision that they think will separate them from each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~Ok so, this is a little two-shot that i made about a week or 2 ago,I thought since I won't be able to type up the next chapter for A Very Stressful Prom for awhile, maybe this would hold you.I've already written the second part of this two-shot so i'll probably upload that on Saturday right before I ya'll like this one though: )**

* * *

_**Big Decisions**_

_**Part 1**_

_**Lilly's P.O.V**_

"Hey Lilly, guess what," Miley yelled running over to where I was sitting at Rico's.

"What," I choked out while trying to swallow a couple of nachos.

"Lilly, a-are you okay," Miley worried patting my back while I choked on the nachos.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm f-fine," I coughed swallowing my food. "What did you want to tell me," I asked turning and looking at her.

"Well, you met my horse Blue Jeans when we went to Tennessee, right," she sat down next to me on one of the stools.

"Yeah, what a pretty horse, what about him," I questioned taking a sip of my soda.

"He's sick, I can't exactly remember what it was that Aunt Pearl told me he had, but he's sick," she frowned looking down at her hands.

"Oh Miley, I'm so sorry," I comforted her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, but I'm actually going down there to Tennessee to see her and help get her better," she half smiled looking up again.

"Well, that's good, how long will you be gone," I asked picking up another nacho.

"W-well, I don't know yet, but I should probably be back soon, but I want to stay with her until she gets better," she explained.

"Okay, when are you leaving," I questioned eating one of the nachos.

"We want to leave as soon as possible, so, tomorrow, Jackson and Daddy are both coming, do you think you could look after the house while we're gone," she smiled taking one of my nachos.

"Yeah, sure no problem, I'll get Oliver to help out too, maybe I can convince my mom to let me stay at your house while you're gone," I thought about it.

"Yeah, but no parties, my daddy would kill you," she chuckled pointing a finger at me causing me to laugh. "Hey, where is Oliver, I haven't seen him since yesterday and it's already eight at night, where is he at?"

"Oh, we didn't tell you, Oliver's band finally got a gig, he's playing at some place in Beverly Hills, I don't remember what it was called," I told her.

"Wow, that's great, that boy is going far, he's really good," she said nodding her head.

"Yeah, I know, he's such an awesome singer," I smiled.

Miley smiled at me before taking a look at a text that she got on her phone, "Oh, Lilly, I have to go, my dad wants me to finish packing up my suitcases," she said putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Okay, well I'll stop at your house before you leave for the airport tomorrow," I stood up and hugged her before she ran off to her house. "Boy is this going to be one boring night," I said to myself taking a drink out of my soda. I stood up and looked around me, the beach was halfway deserted and it was now closing time at Rico's. "To add to a boring night, I'm eating stupid nachos for dinner," I fussed at my self. My mom was out of town on a business trip and my brother was staying over at a friend's house for the night, meaning I was going home to a very quiet house. I would ask Oliver to come keep me company, but it's like I said, he's got a gig tonight.

As I walked through my front door of my lonely house I flipped the light switch on. I guess it's just one of those moments where you walk in knowing that where your going is just an empty place, but you just have that little spec of hope that someone would be there waiting for you. There was definitely no one there waiting for me. I walked into the kitchen to check the messages; they were just messages for my mom, figures. So I jogged upstairs into my bedroom to change into my Hello Kitty pajamas, Miley gave them to me last Christmas, it's our favorite animated character.

Once I had my on I jogged back downstairs and into the living room to watch some television. Of course there was nothing on, that's nothing new; it's like nine on a Sunday night, all that was on was a bunch of crap. So I decided to just put it on some movie that was on Lifetime; pathetic, right?

Soon enough, I fell asleep to the very boring love story that I was watching. I don't even get how people watch those things, they just bore me. The dream I was having was exactly what the movie was, but Oliver and me where the two lovers.

"_She is amazing you see this girl is all I need oh yeah she's a gift from above with not one thing out of place and now we're in this race_," I heard my cell phone go off. The song was a song that Oliver wrote about me and wanted me to have it as my ringtone.

"Ugh," I groaned reaching over and picking up my cell phone off of the coffee table. "Hello," I yawned rubbing my eyes.

"Hey Lil, I need to talk to you, in person," I heard Oliver's voice say through the phone. "I'm coming over to your house, is that okay," he asked which shot me right up.

"Um, y-yeah, sure, come on over," I quickly got up off the couch after hanging up and ran to the wall mirror that was right next to the door to fix my bed head hair. Right as I was about to head upstairs and change out of my very embarrassing Hello Kitty short shorts and tank top, the doorbell rang. "Crap," I cursed to myself. I guess that's what I get for living right across the straight from my boyfriend's house. I slowly opened the door for Oliver to come in. "Hi," I hid behind the door.

"Um, hi, why exactly are you hiding behind the door," he wondered pointing his finger to me.

"N-no reason, um, come on in," I opened the door wider ushering for him to come into the house.

"Alright, so, uh we need to talk," he walked in and then looked at the pajamas I was wearing while I shut the door. "About how cute you look in your ," he chuckled looking me up and down.

"Oh, shut up, I thought I was going to be alone tonight, quit making fun of me," I pouted crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, I'm not making fun of you, you do look really cute in those pajamas, we all know Miley couldn't pull that off," he smiled.

"Yes she could, look at her she's gorgeous," I flung my arms out.

He shook his head at me before walking over and planting a sweet kiss on my lips. When he pulled away he kept his hand on my cheek, "She doesn't even compare to you Lilly." Aw, I have such a sweet boyfriend.

"Thank you Ollie," I pecked his lips. "Now what exactly do you want to talk to me about," I skipped over to the couch with him following me.

"Well, you know that gig that I had today," he asked sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, how was that by the way," I smiled tapping his knee with my hand.

"It went _really_ well, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," he laced his hands together and set them in his lap.

"Oliver, what's wrong," I noticed the frown on his face.

"There was something that Jason's dad set up as a surprise for us," he looked down and fiddled with his fingers. Jason is his drummer. "Um, his dad got a music producer to come check us out, see if we were any good."

"Oh cool, well he liked you, right, he'd be stupid if he didn't," I smiled trying to take the frown off of his face, didn't work.

"Yeah he liked us, in fact, he liked us so much, that he wants to sign us," he looked up at me with a very tiny smile on his face.

"Oliver, that's fantastic, why are you so upset," I congratulated him.

"Because, he wants me to go on tour, opening for Metro Station," he looked down again.

"W-wait, tour, Oliver you don't even have a record deal, how the heck can you go on tour," I shouted standing up. "And for Metro Station, they are a huge band, can you even do that," I yelled as loud as I could.

"I know, I told you he wants to sign us, so I'll be recording the rest of my songs on the tour bus and as for opening for Metro Station, a lot of bands have unknown people to open for them, it's not unusual," he calmly replied.

"But what about us," I squeaked.

"I know Lil, that's why making this decision is so hard for me," he said in a low tone looking away from me.

"So you're actually thinking about leaving me," I tried yelling, but it came out as a whimper. He just looked down, "Please get out," I whispered.

"Lilly, come on, please just listen to what I have to say," he stood up and placed his hands on my arms.

"I said to please get out of my house," I glared at him moving out of his touch.

"Fine," he sighed turning and walking out. When he walked out I fell onto the couch and let the tears roll down my cheeks. I can't believe he's even thinking about leaving me. After everything that we've been through. For crying out loud we have been best friends since kindergarten, we've experienced everything with each other, and now we're dating and in love. He's actually thinking about throwing all of that away for a singing career? What if he finds someone new that he likes more than me while he's out on the road?

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day I woke with a major headache. I apparently fell asleep crying the night before, because after Oliver left, everything was just a blur. Then last night came flooding back into my mind again. Oliver might leave me, for once I found a guy that I thought could be the one, but it's all a lie.

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, wake up girl," someone swung my blanket, that I was using on the couch, out from under me causing me to fall off the couch. "Oh man, I'm sorry," they said helping me up onto the couch again. "Lills are you okay, you look like you have been crying," it was Miley.

"I'm fine, I just had a bad night," I whipped my tear stained eyes standing up and walking to the kitchen. "What are you doing here anyways, aren't you supposed to be leaving today," I asked taking the Folgers coffee out from the cabinet.

"Yeah, but you never came to see me so, here I am, my flight isn't for like another hour," she answered walking up next to me in the kitchen. "Are you sure that you're alright Lilly?"

I looked down from the coffee maker and to my hands, "I don't know if I want to talk about it." This is something that is really hard for me and the truth was I didn't feel like crying all over again. I knew that if I spoke about it, I would burst into tears.

"Lilly, come on, I'm your best friend, you can talk to me about anything, you know that," she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I let out a huge sigh before whispering, "Oliver might be going on tour with Metro Station." A tear slowly ran down my cheek.

"Wait, what, how would he be able to do that," she wondered crossing her arms over chest.

"Because, a music producer was at their gig last night and now wants to sign Oliver's band," I replied still looking down.

"But still, Metro Station is a huge band, he's not known anywhere, can he do that," she questioned.

"Apparently a lot of bands have unknown artists opening up for them, so it wouldn't be anything new," I slammed the cabinet door.

"L-Lilly, I'm so sorry, but at the same time, you have to think, this is a huge shot for Oliver, he may never get a chance like this again," she wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "And, I'm not taking sides, I just think that you should see this from his point of view, that's all…anyways, I have to get going, I'll see you in a couple of weeks," she hugged me around the neck. I kind of hugged her back and nodded my head. "Se you Lills," she waved before leaving my house.

Maybe she's right. Maybe I do have to look at this from Oliver's point of view. But at the same time it's hard because I don't want him to leave me, I need him in my life more than anything. Yet at the same time, she's right. This could be a once in a lifetime shot for him. I don't know what to think. All I know is that this is going to be a huge deal for me, especially if he lives. I am not good with long distance relationships.

"I'm going to Rico's," I said to myself slamming the coffee cup onto the counter before running upstairs to change. I walked into my closet and decided to just change into a lime green long sleeved top, a pair of denim shorts, and some black sandals. After changing I walked down to the beach.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rico, Jackson already leave too," I questioned walking up to the shack on the beach.

"Yep, do you know how long that they will be gone," Rico asked cleaning the counter.

"Nope, all Miley said was that they would be gone for a few weeks helping to get Miley's horse back to good health," I explained placing my elbows on the countertop. I looked around the beach for a second until my eyes landed on Oliver, "Oh man," I groaned. I wasn't exactly ready to talk to him right now, but I didn't want to leave, because this is where I come to think.

I guess Rico saw him too, because the next thing he said was, "Wait why are you saying oh man, isn't that bozo your boyfriend?"

"He's not a bozo, Rico and I'm just not really in the mood to talk to him right now," I sighed placing my head in my hands.

"Lilly, will you please talk to me," Oliver whined walking up to me.

I turned to him, "Talk about what, how you are thinking of leaving me, after everything we have been through together, Oliver, do you know how that makes me feel," I still needed time to think about all of this.

"Lilly, I know how hard this is on you, but I still haven't made up my mind, its just a thought, plus Lilly, this a really big deal for me, nothing like this has ever happened to me, I may finally be getting a shot at my dream," he told me.

"I understand that Oliver, but I just need some time to think about all of this stress your putting on me right now okay, it scares me that you're thinking of leaving me," I cried, tears falling down my eyes now. I couldn't deal with this right now, so I just walked away, or I tried to before Oliver pulled me back. I couldn't even look at him. He had never seen me cry before and I didn't want him to see me cry now.

"Quit pushing me away, I know you need some time to think, so do I, but I don't want you to push me away, and quit trying to make yourself look strong all the time, your not bulletproof," he calmly said causing me to turn and look at him, mascara running down my face now.

"I just, I just don't want to lose you," I whimpered whipping away a lonely tear from my face.

He looked at me for a second before whispering, "Lilly, no matter what, wherever I go, whatever I do, you will never lose me." I half smiled, my first smile since he told me he might leave to go on tour. He then pulled me in and gave me a sweet hug. "I love you Lilly," he kissed the top of my head.

I smiled even wider, "I love you too Oliver," I hugged him tighter, not ever wanting to let him go, even though I knew I had too. I slowly pulled away from him, "It's like I said, I just need some time to think, and so do you, you have a humongous decision in your hands," I sniffled.

"I'll see you later then," he asked, I just smiled and nodded. He kissed my forehead once again before walking off down the bridge. I walked back over to Rico's after cleaning up my face.

"Do you want something to eat," Rico patted my back when I slammed my head on the counter.

I picked my head up, "Yeah, can I get a hot dog and soda," I smirked.

"Sorry, I'm off the clock," he responded jumping over the counter and throwing the towel on top of some girl that worked there.

"Then why the heck did you ask," I repeated what he did to me before.

"You just don't get it, I was trying to be nice, geez, you should really learn to be more appreciative," he scoffed walking off down the beach.

"Wait, what," I just shook off the confusion turning back to the counter where the girl he had thrown the towel on was working now. "Can I have a hot dog and a soda," I asked the blonde.

"Sure, coming right up," she answered turning to get my order. I rested my head back on the counter and waited patiently for her to get my food.

-----------------------------------------------------

After finishing my food at Rico's, I went for a walk in the park. I hadn't been here in years. It held so many memories for me from back when I was a little girl. Back when everything was so much simpler. No worries, no decisions, not having to worry about what my life was going to turn out like, and most importantly, not having to worry about Oliver leaving me.

I walked over to a deserted swing set, the same swing set that Oliver and I used to play on all the time when we were kids. My favorite memory on this swing set was when we were in the third grade.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Ollie, do you want to go play at the park," a nine year old blue eyed blonde girl with little pigtails and a summer dress on yelled to a nine year old boy with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes._

"_Yeah, just let me ask my mom first," the boy answered running up his doorstep and into his house. Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken had met back in kindergarten and were now inseparable. Even when kids would tell them that it's gross to hang out with girls or hang out with boys, they never listened, because they truly loved each other, even if they were just kids. "Okay mom, thank you," Oliver yelled to his mom walking out of the house. "She said we could, let's go," he smiled grabbing her hand and running to the park with her, which was just down the street._

_Once they arrived at the park they stopped to catch their breath, "Okay, what do you want to do," Lilly panted placing her hand on her chest._

"_Let's go on the swing set," he answered about to run off before he saw that Lilly wasn't coming. "You don't want to do that?"_

"_I do, but you have to swing me," she smiled at him._

"_Ugh, that's not fun for me," he whined._

_She walked up to him, "Please Ollie," she put on her puppy dog face and held his hand, knowing he could never resist that._

"_Ok, fine, why do you always do that to me," he huffed turning away and beginning to walk to the swing set with her right behind him._

_She caught up with him and was now walking beside him, "Because, it always works, you love me too much to say no to me," she giggled._

"_What makes you think that," he crossed his arms over his chest._

"_Because, you wouldn't have stayed my best friend since kindergarten if you didn't," they smiled at each other. "Now come on, I want to swing," she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the swing set._

"_Okay, get on," he sighed standing behind one of the swings. She jogged over and sat down in the swing, placing both of her hands on the chains so that she wouldn't fall off. "You ready," he asked. When she gave him the nod he started to push her slowly._

"_A little faster," she demanded. He let out a huge sigh before pushing it to go faster. _

_They were pretty much like that for about half an hour, but then Oliver's hand started to get tired, "Lilly, my hand is cramping up, can I stop," he begged pushing her once more._

"_Sure, yeah, whatever," she put her feet to the ground to stop the swing. Lilly, of course being the danger magnet that she was decided to try and climb up the swing set. "Oliver help me out here," she yelled trying to latch onto the top._

"_Lilly, get down from there, your going to get hurt," he warned standing right behind her._

"_Oh quit being such a big baby, I'm not going to-, eeeep," she squealed falling off of the swing set and on top of Oliver. She was now face down on Oliver, "See I didn't get hurt," she smiled proudly._

"_No, but I did, ouch, my shoulder," he cried out in pain with Lilly still lying down on top of him._

"_Oh, I am so sorry Oliver," she apologized lifting herself up a little. "Where does it hurt," she frowned._

"_On my shoulder, did you not just hear me a second ago," he growled._

"_Geez, sorry Mr. Grumpy, I meant where on your shoulder," she demanded getting off of him and moving the top of his shirt so that she could check his shoulder. "Ouch, you have a scratch, how did that happen?"_

"_When I went down I hit the swing and it scraped my shoulder, ouch," he moaned when she touched it._

"_I am so sorry Ollie, I didn't know I would hurt you," she apologized again still looking at his shoulder._

"_Its fine Lil, it just hurts," he calmed her down. _

"_Oh, wait, I think I have some band-aids in my dress pocket," she remembered, searching through her dress pocket. "Yep, here's one," she pulled one out beginning to take the paper off._

"_You have a band-aid in your pocket," he smiled up at her._

"_Hello you doughnut, my mom is a nurse, remember," she rolled her eyes at him, but he just chuckled. "There you go," she put the band-aid on his shoulder, smoothing it down. "How's that?"_

"_Good, thanks Lilly," he smiled pushing himself up and sitting next to Lilly._

"_Hey no problem, I'm the one that got you hurt, it's the least I could do," she grinned at him looking into his eyes now. "But you're okay now, right?"_

_He placed his hand on top of hers sending a shock through both of them, which was really odd, "I told you I'm fine." She just smiled and nodded pulling her hand out from under his. "We'd better get back to our houses, it's almost dark out," he stood up and put a hand out for her to take. She gladly accepted as he pulled her off the ground._

"_Let's get back, but do you want to come back here tomorrow, like earlier tomorrow, so that we can hang out here longer," she asked him as they began walking back to their houses._

"_Definitely," he grinned. "You want to race back to the house," he challenged her._

"_Fine, but you will totally lose," she accepted the challenge. "1…2…3…GO!"_

_Flashback Over_

That was the exact day that I first felt something that was more than friendship with Oliver. It was something that always brought a smile to my face every time I thought about it. Back when everything was just perfect, innocent, and easy, I miss those days.

I stood up ready to go back to my house when I spotted a familiar lonely tree. I jogged over and I was right, it was the tree, mine and Oliver's tree. Looking at the it I remembered that Oliver and I carved something into it. So I circled the tree until I saw it:

Lilly+Oliver=Best friends 4 eternity

We were eleven years old and he carved it trying to show me that he really was my best friend after an argument that we had.

_Flashback_

"_I cannot believe you would say that I was just some blonde chick that you hang out with when you're bored," Lilly Truscott yelled to Oliver Oken. She overheard Oliver talking to his guy friends at the beach._

"_Lilly, please don't take that the wrong way, I was just-," he tried to get out the words, but Lilly wasn't having it._

"_What Oliver, how can someone not take that the wrong way, am I really just someone you go to when your bored, because if I am then leave me alone, I never want to speak to you again," she cried turning away from him and running up the bridge._

"_Lilly, please don't be mad at me, I was just telling them something that they wanted to hear, that's it," he called running behind her trying to catch up before she went into her house._

_She finally turned around and looked at him, "You really hurt me Oliver, how do I know your not lying to me, how do I know you haven't been lying to me for the past five years about being my best friend," tears were in her eyes._

"_I'm not, I promise you, you're my best friend, I could never lie to you like that," he was now standing right in front of her trying to get her to look in his eyes. But since she was crying she did no such thing. "Come with me, please," he begged still trying to get her to look at him._

"_Where," she didn't look at him, but talking without anger was good enough for now. He just smiled and grabbed her hand before running off to the park with her. "Oliver, why are we at the park," she sighed as they came to a stop._

"_Because, I'm going to do something, come here," he never let go of her hand when he dragged her over to a tall lonely tree._

"_Wow, it's a tree Oliver," she sarcastically said. He pulled out a pocket knife, "Oliver, what the heck, why are you carrying around a pocket knife?!"_

"_Because, my dad gave it to me for Christmas last year, I always have it with me, but now, I'm finally going to use it," he answered walking up to the tree._

"_What are you doing," she worriedly asked him. He didn't respond, he just walked up and started to use the knife on the tree. "Oliver your hurting the tree," she huffed walking up behind him. Then she saw what he carved into the tree._

"_There, I'm done, what do you think," he smiled up at her amazed look._

"_Lilly plus Oliver equals best friends for eternity," she smiled widely at the carving. "Oliver that is so sweet," she finally looked into his eyes._

"_And completely true, no matter what, you will always be my best friend Lills," he grinned at her as she kneeled down next to him._

_She looked at it once more before wrapping her arms around his neck, "I forgive you," she whispered. She smiled when he returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her back._

_Flashback Ends_

I traced my fingers across the carving, a huge smile on my face. That moment meant so much to me, because it proved our friendship was forever real. I smiled one last time before standing up and beginning the walk back to my house.

I honestly had a lot to think about. One, how do I handle it if he does leave me to go on tour? I mean, he'll probably be gone for a few months, maybe more. Two, I have to think about his hopes and dreams. This is something he has always wanted, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I made him throw it all away just because I wanted him here? I definitely do not want to be a bad girlfriend to him, he's too important to me. But what if he finds someone else he likes; someone who is prettier, smarter, and funnier than me. I'm terrified he'd give me up to be with her. Oh man, this was certainly going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N~Well there it is and like i said,I will upload the second part of this two-shot on Saturday right before i leave on my vacation.I'm hoping ya'll like it enough for me to continue next part will be in Oliver's P.O.V,it's about how he is dealing with all of theses big decisions, just like Lilly, and it will have his final decision in it review,PEACE OUT!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~YAY,my parents actually let me bring my laptop with me on vacation,I would have updated this yesterday or Saturday, but they rushed me out the door on Saturday & all my cousins & siblings have been taking my laptop away from i found a quiet time to get on,while everyone is asleep next chappy of A Very Stressful Prom will be updated like,tomorrow or Wednesday,it depends on if i get another quiet time , here is the conclusion of my two-shot!**

* * *

_**Big Decisions**_

_**Part 2**_

_**Oliver's P.O.V**_

After talking to Lilly at Rico's shack, I decided to take a stroll down the beach, to clear my head and to try to make up my mind on what I want to do. Every time I have to think about this big decision, the first one that pops into my mind is always Lilly. She's my girlfriend, the love of my life, and most importantly my best friend in the whole world. If I went on tour, I'm pretty sure that I would have a miserable time. Sure I would be with one of the coolest bands, be surrounded by screaming girls, and living my dream since I was little. But even if I was being surrounded by beautiful screaming girls, none of them could ever come close to Lilly. I mean not seeing her for a few months would probably cause every girl I see to look like Lilly.

"_From her cowboy boots, to her hometown roots, she's country, from the songs she plays, to the prayers she prays_," Miley's personalized ringtone went off from my jean pocket. She had to make Lilly and I get that as her ringtone on both of our phones.

"Hello," I sighed answering the phone.

"_Hey Oliver, so I heard that you might be going on tour with Metro Station this summer, that is totally awesome for you_," Miley congratulated me.

"Yeah, thanks Miles, I'm glad someone is happy for me, wait, I thought you were supposed to be on a plane to Tennessee right now," I stopped walking to look out at the ocean.

"_Yeah, the flight got delayed for another hour and a half, can't remember why though, but anyways, Lilly is happy for you, she's just having trouble showing it, because she doesn't want you to leave her_," she defended Lilly.

"Yeah, your right, hey, your not supposed to leave for another hour and a half right, could you meet me at Starbucks, it's right next to the airport and I just need someone to talk to, sounds like a pretty good place to talk," I requested.

"_Yeah, sure, meet me there in about ten minutes_," she accepted.

"Thank you so much Miley," I thanked her hanging up and running off to my car.

-------------------------------------------------

Once I got to Starbucks, I walked in and saw Miley sitting at a table in the corner, "Hey, thank you so much for coming to meet and talk with me before leaving," I greeted walking up and giving her a friendly hug.

"Hey, no problem, it is much better than having to listen to my dad go on and on about the old days," she groaned sitting in a chair across from me at our table. "So, what exactly did you want to talk about?"

"I'm having trouble trying to figure out if I want to stay here with Lilly or go on this once in a lifetime tour with Metro Station," I got straight to the point.

"Wow, you make staying here with Lilly sound like a bad thing compared to going on tour with Metro Station," she smirked taking a sip of the coffee she ordered before I got here.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Miley, I love Lilly, more than anything, but this is the break I've been waiting for, for years," I sighed sitting back in my chair.

"I know Oliver, I was kidding," she placed a hand on my arm to calm me down. "And, I know how hard this is on you, it's just as hard on Lilly, I mean, who knows how long I'll be in Tennessee, and then with you gone she has no one to talk to the way she talks to us," she explained Lilly's side. "Plus, she really loves you too Oliver, and to have you gone for a few months would probably kill her."

"Man, your making this so much easier on me," I sarcastically replied.

"Look, yes Lilly would probably be devastated to see you go, but you need to also think about what you want, yes, you need to think about Lilly, but it's like you said, it's your big break, you may never get another shot like this, no matter how good you are," she spoke the truth.

"Yeah, but that's what makes it hard, I want to go on this tour, to finally get my dream going, but I'm nothing without Lilly, even six months ago this would have been a hard decision, because Lilly is my best friend," I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Hey, what about me am I your best friend," she looked insulted.

"Your one of them, but you know that Lilly and I have been best friends since kindergarten, losing a friendship like that would devastate anyone," I said looking down.

"You see, that's what I don't get," she sighed causing me to look up at her.

"What don't you get," I wondered a little caught off guard.

"You and Lilly keep talking about losing one another, what makes you think that is actually going to happen," she cried placing her hands on the table. "So you'll be gone for awhile, that doesn't mean that you're going to lose each other, the only way that is actually going to happen is if you keep thinking it will!"

I stared at her for a second trying to take in what she had just told me, "I know, your right, but I've seen barely any relationships work out long distance," I spoke up.

"Maybe you and Lilly are the exception to that, you guys love each other, as best friends and as more, I think I would go into complete shock if you guys split from each other," she chuckled. "I've never said this about you two, because you guys tend to gross me out sometimes, but you really are the perfect couple."

I smiled at her, "Yeah, we kind of are, aren't we," I laughed. "Thanks for the talk, I haven't made a decision yet, but your talk helped me out a little," I stood up from the table along with her.

"Hey, no problem, I'm here whenever you need me," she smiled before turning to look at the clock. "Except for right now, I have to get back to the airport, I'll see you…whenever," she chuckled wrapping her arms around my neck to hug me before rushing out the door and down the street to the airport, which was only a couple of minutes away.

I walked up to the coffee counter, "Can I have a Grande iced white chocolate mocha," I asked the guy at the counter.

"One, Grande iced white chocolate mocha coming right up that will be five dollars," the guy at the counter told me.

-------------------------------------------------

After I paid the man and got my coffee I drove down to a coliseum. The place was somewhere Lilly and I spent our time at a lot. Of course the only time we were aloud to go was when no one was playing there, luckily no one was today.

When I walked through the coliseum doors, so many memories flashed into my mind. That's how much Lilly and I spent our time here. We would always talk about how one day I would perform on this stage in front of thousands of people.

_Flashback_

"_Wow, this place is huge," an eleven year old Lilly Truscott gasped when she walked into the humungous coliseum. "How did you get the okay to come in here again," she asked her best friend Oliver Oken._

"_Because my mom is a police officer and sometimes she takes shifts guarding this place when there are performers, she gave me a free pass," he explained dangling the pass in her face._

"_Well, this is just too awesome, I mean, I've been to a concert here before, but seeing this place empty just makes it that much bigger," she smiled at him. "Oh, we have to check out the stage," she ran over to climb up the steps and onto the stage. "Wow, I've never been on a stage before, a little weird for me."_

"_I think you look great Lills," Oliver chuckled at his crazy best friend._

"_Well come up here you weirdo," she directed trying to bring the microphone down to her level._

"_Wow, this is so cool," he smiled looking around the coliseum from the top of the stage. "What exactly are you doing Lilly," he grinned watching her._

"_Trying to get this stupid microphone down to my level, it's too high," she whined._

_Oliver let out one more little chuckle at her before walking over and pushing the microphone to her height, "There, how's that," he pushed his hands in his pockets._

"_You are such a show off, and your too tall," she stuck her nose up at him._

"_You see, that's what I used to think, but now I see, you're just really short," he laughed causing her to gasp._

"_That is so rude, plus, sometimes, it's good to be short, thank you very much," she replied crossing her arms and stomping off the stage to sit in the one of the seats in front of the stage._

"_Yes, I know Lilly, at least once you get a boyfriend, you will be the short one in the relationship, at least I hope so, because then I would have to make a lot of short jokes towards your boyfriend," he joked following her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder when he sat next to her._

"_Shut up, and you can trust me, I will never date a guy who is shorter than me, that would be weird, I like taller guys," she pointed out smiling up at him. "Plus, I don't see myself getting a boyfriend, no guy would want to date me, I'm too much of a tom boy," she sighed referring to her dark grey and green striped hoodie, her dark grey beanie, blue kapris, and green checkered converse shoes._

"_Oh, shut up Lilly," he ran a hand through his chest brown hair._

"_Lilly stared at him wide-eyed, "Excuse me, what did you just say?"_

"_I said to shut up, I hate it when you put yourself down like that, because no matter what you think you are a pretty girl, if no one ever notices that, then there is just a bunch of idiotic guys in this world," he said causing her to blush a little. "Believe it or not, a lot of guys go for tom boys."_

"_You're just saying that because you're my best friend," they looked at each other. "Thank you Oliver," she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a little hug. "Now, let's talk about you and this stage, you were looking pretty tight up there," she chuckled running back up the steps of the stage. _

"_Really, you think," he followed her up._

"_Yeah, I mean, you know how to play guitar, drums, keyboard, and your singing is just amazing, you were made to play on this stage," she pulled him in front of the microphone._

"_Yeah, I wish I could grow up and one day be able to play on this stage, but I don't see it happening," he looked down._

"_Okay look, it's like a said, you're an amazing singer, and you play every rocking instrument, you'll make it big one day, I know it," she placed her arm on top of his shoulder. "Then you'll be rocking out this stage, just don't forget little old me."_

"_Yeah, I don't think that is possible," he chuckled making a smile grow on her face. _

"_That's a good thing right," she asked._

"_Duh, do you know how hard it is to forget your first best friend, especially when you spend every waking moment with them," he grinned._

"_Well, all I know is, I can't wait for you to become a rock star, hey, maybe you could take me on the road with you, that would be so much fun, wouldn't it," she exclaimed jumping up and down._

_He laughed at her, "It would definitely be a really fun time, if there is anyone I want to spend that time with it's you, you or Becca Weller."_

_She rolled her eyes, "You are such a dope," he watched her walk off the stage. _

"_I was kidding Lil, oh come on," he called after her._

_Flashback Ends_

Now, here I am ready to go on tour, but having to think about leaving the one person who means more to me than life itself. I never actually thought I would be in this much of a dilemma. I have to get out of here. I need to find a better place to think. So I walked back out to my car, jumped in and drove off down the road and back to my house.

-------------------------------------------------

"Man," I groaned slamming my fridge door. I couldn't choose what I wanted to do and it was killing me.

"Whoa man, don't break our fridge," my older brother Oscar walked into the kitchen after hearing me slam the refrigerator door.

"Sorry, I'm just so frustrated right now," I sighed slamming down onto a stool at the island.

"What's got you so torn man, I've never seen you like this," he jumped up onto the counter across from me.

"Having to choose between going on tour with Metro Station or staying here at home with Lilly," I popped a grape into my mouth.

"Yeah, I heard about that, have you talked to anyone besides me about this," he questioned leaning over and taking a grape out of my bowl.

"Only Miley, she helped, but I still can't seem to make up my mind about this," I sighed for the hundredth time that day.

"Well, it's a really hard decision, you don't want to mess up and choose the wrong one," he crossed his arms leaning back and resting his head on the cabinet. "I mean, honestly dude, you have a huge shot here, something you've always wanted, but then again, you finally got the girl of your dreams, how would you feel if you were away from her for so long," he made complete sense.

"I know, but what am I supposed to do, give up this once in a lifetime shot, what happens if I never get another chance like this," I frowned looking down at my shoes.

"I don't know, this is a great way to start off your career," he said.

I looked up at him, "What do you think I should do," I mumbled, luckily he heard me.

"I don't want to make this decision for you, but if I were in your position, I would take the shot, work something out with her, but take the shot," he answered jumping off the counter and patting my back before walking out of the kitchen.

Why does this have to be so hard? All I have ever wanted was this, to become a rock star. Of course, that was until Lilly and I started to realize our real feelings towards each other. I walked upstairs and closed my door, hoping to come to a decision. I lay down on my bed and looked to my right to see a picture that Lilly and I took when we fell down on the ice while ice skating, our real first date.

_Flashback_

"_Okay, you ready," Lilly shouted to Oliver. She was trying to teach him how to ice skate. He had only done it once and when he did, he fell right on his butt. Oliver responded to her by shaking his head. "Oh, come on you big baby, I'm not going to let you fall down, I promise you," she smiled sweetly at him. He couldn't help but to get weak in his knees, he loved it when she smiled at him._

"_Alright fine, please do not let go though," he begged taking both of her hands into his and squeezing them._

"_Don't worry, I won't, now come on, first you have to actually step onto the ice," she giggled moving them both out on the rink. His eyes were closed shut, terrified that he would fall and hurt himself again. "Ollie-pop, open your eyes," she smiled moving closer to him but still holding his hands. He just simply shook his head. "Please, look at me, not anyone else, just me," she insisted wrapping her arms around his waist as her fingers slid out from his. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see Lilly grinning up at him. "Now, you are going to do this, without me," she was about to move out of his grasp when he pulled her back towards him._

"_No way, I am not falling again, I told you that, I'm actually pretty fine in this position," he smirked at her._

"_Well too bad, your doing this, now come on," she demanded pulling herself away, but keeping one arm around his waist when she skated to the side of him. "Just move along with me, okay," she stared into his eyes as they slowly began to skate. "Alright, you're doing good," she grinned when they started to go a little faster down the rink. She then, without his knowledge, moved away from him so that he could skate to the end of the rink on his own._

_Once he reached the end, he noticed that Lilly was not next to him, "Lilly, Lilly," he tried to find her in the crowd of people that was leaving. It was almost closing time and he couldn't find her anywhere._

"_BOO," someone came up and scared him so much that he fell onto the ice. _

"_Lilly, that is not funny," he frowned at her hysteric laughter._

"_I'm sorry Ollie, I had too," she kneeled down next to him on the ice. "But you did good, you didn't fall, until I came over and scared you that is," she tried to hold back her giggle._

"_Yeah, whatever," he smirked at her. _

"_Here, let's try to get up," she smiled trying to stand up, but ended up falling down on top of Oliver. "Oops, my bad," she giggled turning so that she was looking down at him. "That didn't exactly go as planned, did it," she tried to move the hair out of her face; it didn't really work very well. Oliver grinned up at his beautiful girlfriend before moving the hair out of her face and pulling her down a few inches from his face, "Whatcha doing," she acted like a little kid smiling back at him._

_He didn't say anything; he just pulled her down farther as he smacked his lips onto hers. They both smiled into the romantic kiss. No one was there anymore, so they didn't have to worry about putting on a show for people. They finally pulled away from each other, smiles never leaving their faces, "Just wanted to do that, was that okay," his grin grew bigger, if that was even possible._

"_It was more than okay," she smiled pecking his lips._

_Flashback Ends_

I chuckled at the memory of our first real date. Even though the flashback didn't help much on my decision, I'm happy that I at least smiled. But still I can't seem to make a decision, Lilly or the tour, Lilly or the tour, it's so difficult. I've gone over the same things in my head, over and over and over, again and again and again. But, I think, there is still one person I need to talk to about this, someone who will most likely really help me make my decision.

-------------------------------------------------

It's been two days since I last spoke with Lilly and two days since I finally made my decision. Now all I have to do is speak with Lilly, tell her my decision. So here I am, standing at the Truscott's door step, my hands shaking. I let out a large breath right before someone came up and opened the door after I rang the door bell a few minutes ago.

"Oliver, it's nice to see you, come on in," Ms. Truscott greeted me with a smile opening the door wider so that I could walk in.

"Thanks Ms. T," I grinned back at her walking in before she shut the door.

"Lilly is upstairs, have you made your final decision," she asked me placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and nodded before jogging up the steps.

I sighed one more time before lightly knocking on Lilly's bedroom door, "Lilly, can I talk to you," I shouted so that she could hear me.

Almost immediately, Lilly swung open the door, "Oliver, hey," she greeted me by jumping up and wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled snaking my arms around her waist to pull her closer to me. Finally, she pulled away and smiled up at me, "So, what's up?"

I looked down before walking into the room and sitting down on her bed, "I finally made my decision," I mumbled hoping she heard me.

Of course, she did, she closed the door and walked over to sit next to me, looking down too, "Okay, but before you tell me, I just want to let you know that, though I was and am completely devastated that you may leave me to go on tour, I don't want you to think that I'm not totally supportive of it, Oliver, I am so happy for you, I mean this has been your dream since you were a little kid, I would hate to be a bad girlfriend and tell you not to go," she clarified placing her hands on top of mine, which were sitting in my lap. "I would be the worst person in the world to tell you not to go causing everyone to not hear how amazing your music is," she chuckled making a grin grow on my face as I lifted my head to look into her gorgeous blue eyes. "You're the most important person to me and I would hate to be the person that ruined your dream," she finished.

"Lilly, I know that your happy for me, I know that you haven't been able to show it because your thoughts of me leaving are taking over all of your emotions," I rubbed her hands as she nodded her head. "I agree, you're the most important person to me too, but at the same time, my dream of becoming a big rock star is something I had to think about too," I sighed. "This is, maybe, a once in a lifetime thing, something that, I may never get another shot at, I don't know if I want to take the chance of not getting another shot like this again," I looked down at our now entangled hands.

"So, you are leaving," I looked up at her watery eyes.

"I may never get another chance like this again, Lil," I explained whipping away a tear that had fallen from her eyes.

"N-no, that's great, I'm happy for you, I-," she sniffled out until I cut her off.

"I'm not finished," I sternly said causing her to look me dead in the eye. "Yes, I am leaving, but there's more."

"What do you mean by, there's more," she gave me a quizzical look.

"What I mean is, I don't know if I can go a whole six months without you," a very small smile grew on my face.

"Well, I feel the same way, but what can we do, you'll be off on tour and I'll be here," she slowly replied trying to figure out what was going on in my head.

"Not, exactly," a huge teethy grin was now on my face.

She stared at me for a second before it popped into her mind what I was talking about, "Your saying that you want me to go on tour with you," a smirk broke onto her face. "Oliver, that's crazy, there is no way that my mom would even come close to agreeing with that!"

"I beg to differ," I leaned back on her headboard. Then I noticed another confused look on her face, "I spoke to your mom about this the other day, I told her that my mom would be coming along on tour with me and that you would be in great hands, then she agreed to it," I leaned forward, back into my original spot.

"She agreed to it," she asked not really believing me. I smiled wider and nodded my head, "I'm going on tour with you and Metro Station, oh this is awesome," she yelped jumping into my arms and making my back hit the bed.

"I see you told her," Ms. Truscott commented walking into Lilly's room and seeing her lying down on top of me on the bed.

"Mom, you are the best, I love you so much," Lilly squeaked running up and hugging her mom.

"Well, as long as you two are safe, and with Oliver's mom there I'm pretty sure you will be, I'm definitely okay with you heading out on the road with him," she hugged her back. I smiled at the loving mother-daughter moment.

"So, when do we leave," Lilly chirped pulling away from her mom and coming to sit next to me on the bed again.

I chuckled at her eagerness, "Probably in about two weeks," I answered wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone to finish up your chat," Ms. Truscott spoke before turning and walking back downstairs.

"Oliver this is just too good to be true, you and me on tour, together, this is going to be such an amazing summer," she hugged me again. "I love you Ollie," she whispered into my ear causing a huge goofy grin to grow on my face and to hug her tighter.

-------------------------------------------------

"I am going to miss you so, so much," Lilly and Miley hugged each other tightly. Miley had come back a week a go from Tennessee to see Lilly and me off; when Lilly called and told her that we were leaving together, she rushed back to Malibu. We had already said our goodbyes to her parents, my dad, and her brother the night before, and some this morning before they all left for work.

"I know, six months without my best friend," Miley frowned before seeing my hurt look. "Best _friends_, is going to be like the weirdest thing ever," she pulled me over into the hug with her and Lilly. "But I know that your in good hands Lil, and I know that this will make the both of you very happy, so I support it one hundred percent," we all pulled away from each other. "Plus, I'll be in Tennessee for awhile and with you two gone; I guess I'll just stay down there for the whole summer."

"Yeah, oh and maybe when we come to Nashville or somewhere near you, you could come to the concert, we could totally get you backstage, hey that felt great to say," I smugly grinned staring off into space.

"Oh hush Oliver," Lilly giggled before turning her attention back to Miley. "Hey, maybe you could bring that cute cowboy Travis along with you, I wouldn't exactly mind seeing him again," Lilly whispered to Miley thinking I couldn't hear, oh how wrong she was.

"And who exactly is this Travis guy," I demanded making them turn cautiously to look at me.

"J-just a guy that Miley has known since they were kids, I met him when I went down to Tennessee," Lilly answered.

"Yeah, you should have heard what Lilly said, the first thing that came out of her mouth when she saw Travis was, 'Ooo, I want a cowboy,' it was so funny," Miley laughed, but Lilly just sent daggers her way. Miley's laughter slowly came to a halt when she noticed Lilly's glares, "Oh, sorry, it was funny," she defended herself.

Lilly slowly turned towards me, "It was before we started dating so get off my back," she stomped throwing her arms around. "Anyways, Miley I will see you in a few months," she went back to saying her goodbyes to Miley.

"Alright, I love you girl," Miley embraced her in another hug.

"I love you too Miles," she squeezed her tight.

"Okay ladies, we need to get on the bus and head out," I pointed to the humongous tour bus behind me. We were currently in a garage full of those things.

"We still have a little time left, we aren't supposed to leave until Metro Station gets here," Lilly stayed clutched to Miley. Lilly, Miley, and I hadn't met the band just yet, because they hadn't arrived yet. They were running a little late.

"Well, looks like you spoke too soon, there they are," I pointed to the car that pulled into the garage.

Miley and Lilly gasped, "How's my hair…how's my outfit…your good," they said in unison.

"Man, you guys are acting like a bunch of fan girls," I scoffed leaning on the bus.

"Oh shut up Oliver," they replied waving me off.

"But honestly Oliver, how do I look," Lilly asked for my opinion standing in front of me while playing with her hair.

I sighed, "You look perfect as usual Lil," I kissed her cheek.

"Aw, you are so sweet," she grinned pecking my lips.

"Hello, best friend in the room, getting a little grossed out over here," Miley gagged causing us to turn and glare at her.

"So, you must be Oliver Oken," I heard Mason Musso shout to me as the whole band walked towards us.

"Um, yeah, nice to meet you," I held out my hand for all of them to shake. Lilly nudged me in the arm after I shook all of their hands, "Ugh, the girl next to you is named Miley, she is one of my best friends, and this is Lilly, my girlfriend," I introduced them.

Mason held his hand out and shook both Miley and Lilly's hands, same for Trace, "I'm going on tour with you guys, she's not," Lilly mentioned.

"But, I will be at one of your concerts," Miley pointed out. I rolled my eyes at the two girls.

"Great, so your coming on tour with us, how old are you guys again," Trace wondered.

"We're sixteen and my mom is coming with us, so her mom let her tag along," I answered his question.

"Hey, you know what I just noticed," Lilly placed her pointer finger on her chin. We all stared at her for a second, "You and Mason look a lot alike," she pointed between Mason and me.

We looked at each other for a minute before we both said, "I don't see it." Lilly just shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her bag.

"Here, I got that," I took the bag out of her hands. "Well, we better get going," I commented placing the bag back onto the ground before walking over to Miley. "I'll see you in a few months Miles," I wrapped my arms around her neck as she wrapped hers around my waist.

"Alright, I'm going to miss you so much," she squeezed me before we let go of each other.

"I'll miss you too," I smirked kissing the top of her head.

"Alright, alright, enough with the mushiness," Lilly barged in between us. "I'll see you Miles," she hugged her for like the millionth time now.

"Alright, come on Lills," I pulled her away as Miley backed away from the bus.

"We'll be on the other bus," Trace and Mason called walking up to the bus that was in front of ours.

"Okay, are you positive that you want to do this," I wrapped an arm around Lilly's waist to pull her close to me.

She let out a huge sigh, "Ollie, I'd follow you anywhere, anytime," she grinned placing her right hand on my left cheek and pulling my face down to hers as her lips met mine.

"You can be really cheesy sometimes, you know that," I cracked a smile as we pulled away.

"Oh, shut up," she smacked my chest before she walked up the steps onto the tour bus with me laughing while I followed her up the steps.

* * *

**A/N~Really hope ya'll liked that ending,well i hope you liked the whole thing,but still.I would have ended it the way disney would probably end it,but i thought mine was a little more romantic and sweeter: P. Stay tuned for the next chappy of A Very Stressul Prom VERY review,PEACE OUT!**


End file.
